favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
MTPC19
Exploration and Adventure! The Mysteries of Magic Door! (探検＆冒険！魔法のとびらのナゾ！''Tanken & Bōken! Mahō no Tobira no Nazo!''?) is nineteenth episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:June 12,2016 *Next:Episode 20 *Previous:Episode 18 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Major Events * Dokuroxy speaks for the first time. * The Cures obtain the Linkle Stone Amethyst. Synopsis The girls want to know why Ha got the power and she don't know, they suggest that they should meet the Principal and discuss this but he was not in the office and notice that Magic Crystal is no here too, Head Teacher and Isaac also searching for him too because he learn of the divination and Mofurun found a kettle and it was a message from Principal, saying he won't be around for a while and left the school. In Dokuroxy's lair, Yamoh told that Gamets is beated and Batty frustrated and explain to Dokuroxy. He speak, saying that there's no time and give a black skull to Batty before he set off, he use Spalda and Gamets' wands so he can use it to defeat the Cures. The girls explain when is the last time Principal been but three girls don't know and Riz told them about the library and go to the trees. Mirai and Riko fly but notice the signs that the tree is not allowed to climb and Mirai fly around and ignore Riko's advice and arriving at the tree and Riko saw something and cast a spell but she throw it and it was Mirai and they heard something and it was a giant caterpillar and they run. They found a door but it fell and then they were confronted by Batty and used the other generals' wands to transform into his monstrous form and easily beat the Cures and attempt to get the Smartbook but Ha's scream and the tree save them and ensnare Batty before defeat him with Sapphire Smartish and he fell to the tree before he leave. The Cures glad that Ha is safe and then they found a Linkle Stone Amethyst but Ha is hungry and use it to the Smartbook and creates a grapes and Ha eat it and her hairstyle has grapes and suddenly enter into Smartbook before they enter the mysterious door that the Principal entered. Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Mofurun *Ha *Batty *Spalda (As spider) *Gamets (As turtle) *Yamoh *Dokuroxy *Principal *Head Teacher *Isaac *Magic Crystal *Riz *June *Emily *Kay Trivia * The sponsor cards are replaced with a special image of Cure Miracle in honor of her birthday, which is June 12, the same day the episode aired. * As of this episode, all the Linkle Stones, except for the Emerald, have been obtained. * This is second time the transformation sequence is shortened, since episode 16. * The door seen in this episode is the same door seen in the title card at the beginning of each episode. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode